The Grey Bug
The Grey Bug was the name of a self designed spaceship bringing a Special Elite Force to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant to aid the Republic during the Clone Wars. Unfortantely the ship met it's demis on this voyage as it got sabotaged from the inside and crashed. History Getting Build Pilot Siem Lint worked in the Senate as a secret transporter. One day he got the mission to build a ship strong and safe enough for the Chancellor to fly in. Siem worked day and night on the ship's design and decided to give a sort of bug-like design. The outer walls are made out several scales of the Zillo Beast (they lost their color though) preventing the ship from substaning any damage at all. It can only be damaged from the inside or if the cockpit gets destroyed. Maiden Voyage When the ship was finished and finished it's several test flights it was finally set for it's maiden voyage. Siem Lint welcomed the chancellor together with Jedi escourt Zhan Fray. The voyage was flawless from beginning to end. Lint even got complimented by Chancellor Palpatine himself. The ship didn't fly that much afterwards. Final Flight Pilot Siem Lint agreed to transport Jedi Master Fray and Ravi-idej around the galaxy to recruit the best men and women for the Republic Elite Force. The son of his brother, Denal Carts, who is still in Pilot school was his Co-Pilot today. This is Denal's first field mission ever. After establishing the Elite Force Siem tried to go into hyperdrive but appearently it was leaking so Worksman Ingo White tried to fix it. Fray contacted Master Kenobi they would arrive late on Corcussant. At night when everyone was a sleep several saboteurs sabotaged the ship's main reactor and it exploded. The ship went down at incredible speed cuasing windows to break and suck several people out. After a few seconds it made contact with the surface of an unknown planet. Ginnick, Denal, Fray, Ingo, Clone Troopers and several Elite Force members died during the crash. Siem's body was never recovered... Destruction On Day 1 of the Rise of The Saboteurs Game Ravi-idej and Clone Captain Phoenix tried to kill Crystal Diamond (JediKim2424) who got voted off but escaped them. She jumped on board the crashed ship hoping to find something to aid in her escape. When Ravi and Phoenix reached the crash site the complete ship exploded and became nothing but flames and scrap-metal, killing Crsytal in the procces. The ship was destroyed by "The Mysterious Thing" with a Bazooka watching from the mountain tops. Opening - Pic -1 - Prologue.jpg|The Grey Bug The Grey Bug -|Front The Grey Bug - Left side.JPG|Cockpit Side Left The Grey Bug - p.JPG|Side Left The Grey Bug - back.JPG|Back The Grey Bug - Side 2.JPG|Side Right The Grey Bug - RC.JPG|Cockpit Side Right The Grey Bug - Roof Back.JPG|Roof Part 1 The Grey Bug - Roof.JPG|Roof Part 2 The Grey Bug - Cockpit.JPG|Cockpit The Grey Bug - Hallway.JPG|Hallway The Grey Bug - Inside 1.JPG|Inside Left The Grey Bug iNSIDE.JPG|Inside Right The Grey Bug - Core.JPG|Engine Category:Object Category:Ship Category:Rise of The Saboteurs